


Tim's Leggy Out

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as gen, Gen, M/M, atlantean tim drake, there was an attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Tim has legs. Of course Tim has legs.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 35
Kudos: 281





	Tim's Leggy Out

**Author's Note:**

> sdkfhudfj gdfkjg stick ur leggy out timmy

Tim has legs. Of course Tim has legs.

Dick warned Jason about bringing home strange things he picked off the streets. Or well, in this case, the beach. Are merpeople considered strange things? Jason woke up to check on Tim and nearly panicked when his bathtub was empty and then he found Tim sitting in his living room, drinking tea out of Jason’s World’s Okayest Brother mug and reading the morning paper. Tim, the merman that he spent nearly an hour hauling up the stairs to his apartment.

( It was less conspicuous to use the stairs. He didn’t want people calling the police on him for kidnapping. Anyway. )

“Why.” Jason made an exasperated noise. He wasn't sure which stressed him more, the fact that Tim’s somehow wearing his clothes or that he could have made the trip here way easier.

“Evolution is a thing, Jason.”

“You made me carry you up _six flight of stairs_!”

“Don’t be silly. Is it my fault you live six stories above? No.” Tim crooked an eyebrow, he took another sip. “Besides, I am an injured man.”

As proof, Tim gestured towards his thigh. Jason remembered dressing a bleeding tail last night. It’s the same spot. It looks like Tim changed the bandages too. Jason pressed his lips in a thin line.

“What were you doing by the beach?”

“The Atlantean postal service only opens on a weekend- we’re still working on securing a permanent office building, by the way- I dropped off a package for my mother and was attacked by seagulls.”

“Seagulls.”

“Primitive creatures. I hate them so much. They pecked at my tail and took some scales. Just because it’s _shiny_. It hurts like a bitch. Anyway, I was going to fix it back at my apartment but you showed up and I have eyes, you have very nice biceps.”

“You have an apartment.”

“Yes. I paid the rent and everything. Seriously Jason, I’m a merman, we’re _sophisticated._ ”

“You were just sitting there, you look so sad! I thought you were stranded and needed help.”

Tim shrugged, and then he smiled. His teeth are sharp. “I do need help. Thanks to you I didn’t have to bleed over my car.”

“ _You have a fucking car_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have an excuse for this i tried writing a proper merman fic but it all ended up with someone's face getting slapped by a fish tail hhahaha


End file.
